Dragon Destiny
by Jennythe3
Summary: When Dani arrives to move in with Dora, chaos, or should I say Aragon, strikes and Dani has a new power. When Aragon wants her to join him, what will she choose? Good... or Evil? Sequel to Phantom Acts So... Human. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. To Dora's Castle!

_**This is one of the two sequels of Phantom Acts So... Human. This one focuses around Danielle, and not so much on Danny. He will be a minor character in this one, and I'll have a chapter similar to this one for Danny's story too. Here are the last lines of the previous story. (Sorry about the Maddie POV for that though. It's not gonna be her anymore in this story.)**_

_"Actually... Dora! She'll take you in! I'll take you there tomorrow. Skulker can't get in there, because Dora has her rules for her kingdom."_

_"There are some complications Danny." She stated. "One, I've never been to the Ghost Zone! Wouldn't Walker come after me for a trap for you? Two, who is Dora? And three, how are we gonna get to a portal. Vlad's is out of the question, the natural ones are unpredicatable... but there is also the Fenton Portal."_

_"Alright, I'm answering them in order. One, Walker's rules won't work in Dora's dimension. Two, Dora is a princess in the Ghost Zone, and she is... A dragon ghost. She is nice though; its her brother you have to watch out for, but Aragon is grounded from his amulet. Three, we'll just use the Fenton Portal." He answered, seriously. "Let's go." Phantom said, ready to protect his 'cousin' at all costs. I was touched by this. A ghost, willing to protect his old family, was a VERY rare sight. So, even though I knew where they were going, I decided since the moment was so rare to allow the ghosts to go into the Ghost Zone._

_Phantom... acts very human. I'm beginning to change my opinion about him... and I might give him a chance. Like I said, MIGHT. I walked home, and it was about 1:00. I went back to bed, falling asleep into a variety of dreams._

_Dani's POV_

After giving him a hug back, I said,"I'm ready." I flew up to his side. "I'll race you to the portal!" I yelled at him, as I zoomed off in the direction of his house, and more importantly, the Ghost Portal.

"No fair! You had a headstart!" He called out behind me, as he flew swiftly past me. I passed by Valerie's apartment and waved to her. She waved back and soon I made my way into the basement. Danny came in after a second or two. "What, now you have the need for speed?" He asked me.

"Yup." I answered, smiling. Soon Danny pulled out keys and opened the door to a weird machine. He stepped up into it.

"Are you coming Danielle? Just hop in!" He told me, and I got into the machine. He smiled, and I smiled back at him. He turned to his human form. He had his signature white shirt that's trimmed red and had a red oval in the middle. His pants were now blue jeans, he wore sneakers, and his eyes turned blue. Then, completing the transformation he had raven black hair and lost his ghostly-glow. "Your turn." He told me.

"OK." I began my transformation. I had changed my human look a bit since he last seen me. My jumpsuit pants were now blue jeans, one of the changes I made. My jumpsuit shirt was now a blue hoodie, which I've always had, but my hat was now blue. My eyes turned from acid green to sparkling baby blue, and my hair turned raven black. My sneakers were in the style of long boots, that reach half-way up your leg. They were also blue. I completed the transformation by losing my glow. "Let's go!" I shouted eagerly.

"Hold on tight!" He told me, and I grabed a seat and buckled up, before he took off through the portal.

"Woah." I said, seeing all the green energy and ghosts floating around. "Wow... this place is amazing!" I soon spotted a castle, which Danny went into. We parked the Speeder, as two armored ghosts came up to us.

"Who goes there?" One of them boomed to us. He had a deep voice, and I heard it echoing.

"Sir Phantom. My cousin, Danielle Phantom here, needs a place to stay. May we speak with the princess?" He asked, and I noticed how he was choosing his words carefully.

"You do not look like Sir Phantom!" The guard spat out, as Dora flew down there and turned to her normal mode.

Dora began to talk. "That is Sir Phantom, Timothy." She told the guard, who backed up and bowed. "He's the halfa." She turned back to me and Danny. "What brings you here?" She asked him.

"My cousin Danielle needs a place to stay. She doesn't have her own lair, and she is hunted in the Human World. She has a wacky creator, who wants to destroy her. She is a halfa as well." He explained.

"I'll take her in Sir Phantom. You can stay as long as you like, both of you. Lady Danielle, would you like a tour around the castle?" She turned to me, and I eagerly nodded.

"That would be awesome." I said, before facing my cousin. "See you soon Danny!" I told him, as I waved. Dora led me inside, as Danny flew back in the Spector Speeder.

Finally, I'm free. In a place he will never get me.


	2. The Castle and a Choice

_**Next chapter in this saga! Time for Danielle to start training! Dani POV! Last chapter:**_

_ "My cousin Danielle needs a place to stay. She doesn't have her own lair, and she is hunted in the Human World. She has a wacky creator, who wants to destroy her. She is a halfa as well." He explained._

_ "I'll take her in Sir Phantom. You can stay as long as you like, both of you. Lady Danielle, would you like a tour around the castle?" She turned to me, and I eagerly nodded._

_ "That would be awesome." I said, before facing my cousin. "See you soon Danny!" I told him, as I waved. Dora led me inside, as Danny flew back in the Spector Speeder._

_ Finally, I'm free. In a place he will never get me._

**AWESOME LINE BREAK**

"Woah." I said, staring at the huge castle. It was big on the outside, but you wouldn't imagine the inside.

"It is always something you will never forget. It's thee first time you came inside a castle, correct?" Dora asked me, as I nodded. She looked at her necklace, before talking again. "This, is the Grand Hall." She said, motioning to the huge hallway that laid before us.

"This place is COOL!" I blurted out, only to gain some laughter from Dora. We continued the tour, before we came upstairs.

"And this," Dora said. "is your room." She opened a door, and there was a room fit for a princess before me. I smiled. "I'll leave you to decorate. A maid will come to you at dinner time." She told me, smiling. They must not get guests often, I thought.

I stared at the huge room, and seen a huge, black and white, bed, a human television that showed not only Amity Park shows, but what was going on in Amity Park. There was also a closet to put clothes in, a spinning wheel and fabric for if I wanted to make new clothes, a desk with art supplies around it, another desk for if I bought a laptop in the human realm, many rugs, a chandelier, and a bunch of other decorations.

I decided to draw some pictures of the Ghost Zone, and tried to find something to draw. I sat there for a while, before deciding to draw this room. I sketched at first, then started to draw faster. The maid came up by the time I finished a quarter of the room, and I followed her downstairs. "This place is amazing to you, isn't it Lady... Danielle?" She asked me.

"Yes, it is. I've never been to a castle, or the Ghost Zone, let alone a castle IN the Ghost Zone before!" I replied, happily.

"Princess Dora wanted me to ask you if you wanted to start training in the ways of the Dragon? We are in the Realm of Dragons after all." The ghostly maid continued.

"I'm not sure... I'll think about it though." I told her, clearly suprised at the idea of me... being able to turn into a DRAGON. I'd be more powerful, and I could still be Ghost AND Human! I'd have protection against Vlad! It's an offer I will take... after dinner!

We came into a huge room, with a feast on a large table. Everyone immeadiatly sat down, and we began to eat. The castle life, is good.


	3. My Training Starts Now

_**Sorry the last chapter was so short... it was more like a filler.**_

_"Princess Dora wanted me to ask you if you wanted to start training in the ways of the Dragon? We are in the Realm of Dragons after all." The ghostly maid continued._

_"I'm not sure... I'll think about it though." I told her, clearly suprised at the idea of me... being able to turn into a DRAGON. I'd be more powerful, and I could still be Ghost AND Human! I'd have protection against Vlad! It's an offer I will take... after dinner!_

_We came into a huge room, with a feast on a large table. Everyone immeadiatly sat down, and we began to eat. The castle life, is good._

_**SUPER AWESOME LINE BREAK OF TERROR**_

After we finished eating, Dora dismissed the servants so just me and her sat at the long table. I was at the side opposite to her royal seat, and I knew what she was going to ask me. It seemed like eternity before she asked me the question I was dying to hear. "Would you like to train as a Dragon? It's been a while, and it would help protect you against your... attacker... as Sir Phantom put it." The princess spoke in a casual tone, which reminded me a lot like Sam.

"Yes... it would." I answered, as my anger against Vlad grew at the mention of her saying 'attacker'. It would. I could beat his fruitloop-self into next Tuesday when he tried to mess with me again! And to think, I once thought of him as my father. 'But now... is a time to be serious.' I told myself. "I would like to." I answered confidently, and the princess smiled at this.

"Then Lady Danielle, should we begin your training tomorrow? It's been a while since I had an apprentice..." She said excitedly, and I looked at her knowing she never had one before. "Well... my first apprentice anyways." She said truthfully, and I smiled back. It hasn't even been a day, and Dora seemed like... an older sister to me, who always had my back.

_**TIME SKIP OF DOOM! BEWARE!**_

After the... interesting... dinner I had gone upstairs and watched some video. Danny was having some family drama **(AN: See my other story when its posted) **and it seemed like watching a TV show. Well, it WAS on a television screen. But that's besides the point.

After seeing Danny's situation, I went to bed into a land of somewhat pleasant but still bad, dreams...

_I was in the throne room, standing next to a sinister-looking man, and I was... smiling? I was also wearing a strange necklace... It took a moment for the information to soak in, but he was sitting on DORA'S throne, and I had a smaller one. "So Princess Danielle," He said, and I felt shocked but it was like my body was being controlled. I couldn't SHOW that I was shocked. "We've done some fine work here. And I hear my sister..." He spat out the word sister, "Has started to train you as a dragon." The prince finished, and I nodded without actually wanting to. Was this... a projection of the future? I thought, as he continued. "You do not know how to really be a dragon though. I will finish your training." The prince said._

_ "As you wish Dad." I answered... uh... DREAM me answered. I knew this guy was evil! Then... why did Dream Me call him Dad? My thoughts were interupted as I came back into conciousness._

I woke up from that dream, and thought about it. Was it something that would happen in the future? Even though I knew the figure was evil, there was something that had me calmed down from him. Then, I heard a voice in my head. _'That was a possibility. You CAN change your fate Danielle. Danny chose good, but what will you choose?' _What the heck was that supposed to mean! Was it **a** future, but not my set one? I could choose the possibilities? This information came and startled me... Then I heard a knocking at the door.

"Lady Danielle," I heard the familiar voice of the Princess say. "It's time to start. In human terms, it is 11:00 AM as you put it." She said, and I noted that this part of the Ghost Zone was beguinning to develop better technology. Then I gasped. It was 11? I immediatly got out of bed, and opened the door. Then, I showed my eagerness to train.

"Where do we go?" I say excitedly, as she just smiles. She made a 'follow me' motion, and floated to a training room I seen earlier. Taking the motion, I followed her.

The room was large enough for a few dragon's and there were targets all over the place. "I'll show you a simple obstacle course to take. Just back up a little." I followed her orders, as the Princess grew larger and became more lizard-like. Soon, I seen the wings and she was a dragon. I was amazed as she flew up and hit a few targets with fire.

She then landed, and spoke again. "To create the fire, you basically use an ecto-blast through your mouth. It's the same type of energy, but it comes out as a fire." She went back to normal, and went over to a table.

I followed her, and seen an amulet similar to the one that she was wearing. _What is that? It looks like the necklace I wore in that dream... _I thought to myself. "Lady Danielle, this necklace allows you to become a dragon on free will. I made it special colors so it would match your forms." My necklace was black, with a white gem in the center. "And its yours." She said, handing me the necklace.

I felt overjoyed... Dora really was like an older sister figure to me... maybe a bit of a mother figure too. I took the necklace and put it on, before pulling her into a hug. She was suprised at first, and hugged me back. "Thank you!" I told her, and she smiled.

Then her face became more serious. "This is a very dangerous weapon. You have to take care of it well." I nodded, and we went back to the course. "Now, try it."

I didn't know what to do. "But... how do I do it? I don't know how to transform into a dragon." I asked, cluelessly.

"You have to think about it. Think about the freedom of the wings, the power of fire, and how you can defeat your enemies." She instructed.

I thought for a little bit. _The freedom will give me better flight techniques... I will be powerful with fire in my control, and best of all: I can DEFEAT Vlad on my own. _I smiled, as I grew. It felt great! Dora smiled, and showed me a mirror. I looked like she did in dragon form, except the amulet color and the fact that I was mostly white, with black where she was green.

I flew into the air like I normally would, but I was a lot faster. "This is awesome!" I exclaimed as I did some loops.

"Try the obstacle course Lady Danielle!" Dora called from below, as I stared at it, grinning happily. I flew to the right place, and shot a fireball through my nose. It startled myself. "Focus on your mouth." She said, playfully.

I tried again, and a small fire came out of my mouth and headed towards a target. It didn't hit a bullseye, but it was on the edge of the board. I tried again, and hit it closer to the center, then proceeded to complete the next ones. When I finished, Dora looked quite suprised.

"We have a prodigy in our hands." She muttered happily, before turning to me. "Great job Lady Danielle! You did excellent." I smiled.

_**LINE BREAK**_

A ghost man sat in a dark room, where you could only see his outline in the shadows. There was a single crystal ball in the middle of the room, which he was staring at. "This girl," He said as it zoomed in on Danielle who was now back to ghost form, "could be very useful. If I can gain her trust that is... I can finally get back at my sister and PHANTOM, and the best way to do it: have his cousin do it for me." The ghost cackled, as his eyes glowed enough for someone to be able to see him if someone was in the room. It was... Prince Aragon.

_**A small Cliffy won't hurt anyone, would it? Alright, take a guess at what Aragon will be planning. The first reviewer that's correct gets an OC in this fic.**_


	4. Meeting the Prince

**So, I haven't really been updating DD (Dragon Destiny) so here's an update. **

_A ghost man sat in a dark room, where you could only see his outline in the shadows. There was a single crystal ball in the middle of the room, which he was staring at. "This girl," He said as it zoomed in on Danielle who was now back to ghost form, "could be very useful. If I can gain her trust that is... I can finally get back at my sister and PHANTOM, and the best way to do it: have his cousin do it for me." The ghost cackled, as his eyes glowed enough for someone to be able to see him if someone was in the room. It was... Prince Aragon._

* * *

A while later, Dora needed the training room to herself so I went off to explore the castle. Right now, I was flying up a really long spiral staircase, up towards where the towers are.

I looked at the size of the stairs. They were huge! They were literally dragon-sized. I laughed a little. Of course they would be dragon-sized! Dora is a dragon ghost, and so was her brother that I keep hearing about.

Than, I started to float up the stairs to increase my speed. I noticed someone who was floating at the top of the stairs, and I curiously flew up to that ghost.

It was a person with blue skin, red eyes, and he seemed to fit the description of Aragon that everyone was always talking about. I gasped and backed away for a second. Than I remembered: without his amulet, he is powerless. So I confidently stepped forward again.

"So, your the guy that everyone's always talking about. I take it that you were the ruler of this place before Dora?" I said, trying to not anger the dude without having to listen to him.

The guy chuckled darkly, before nodding. "Yes. My sister and your cousin overthrew me, but my dear old sister just couldn't throw me in the dungeon. Instead, she took away my dragon abilities." Aragon said.

I nodded. "Danny is pretty strong. You picked the wrong girl to try and marry. Sam only has the eyes for Danny." I commented, trying to remain emotionless. This was the man from my dream.

"That little brat is the one who caused my sister to turn on me. I suppose that _I_ should have been the one to go out and pick my bride." Aragon commented. "Why my sister would pick that individual girl out of all of them is beyond me."

"True. Sam is the most independant and stubborn girl that I know. But, if you haven't have been selfish enough to want a human bride, you would have stayed ruler of this place." I told him, matter-of-factly. Aragon frowned at me, so I turned around and headed back to my room.

That guy just seemed like a big jerk, so why did I call him Dad in my dream? What had happened?

**It is short. But, do I care? No. It just makes you readers want more...**


End file.
